La Rebeldia de Nessie
by Pamex17
Summary: Estoy tan cansada de ser normal, bueno si ser semi-vampiro es normal ¿No?, Quiero un cambio, algo que me haga sentir yo misma. Por NinieN


** Aclaratoria:** Todos los personajes le pertenesen a S.M, la trama es mía. **  
**

* * *

Hoy era un día de esos extremadamente aburridos en la casa, papá estaba de caza y mamá estaba hablando con la abuela Esme, tome la decision de ir de compras, cuando fui a decirle a tía alice ella ya estaba parada enfrente a mio, era bueno tener en oportunidades una familia dotadas de dones, pero como dije en ocasiones porque el resto era tedioso y a veces hasta vergonsozo.

Nos vamos?- Pregunto con esa voz cantarina tía alice.

Claro- Dije, Necesitaba salir o me iba a volver loca.

Fuimos al garaje y nos montamos en su Porche, en menos de una hora estuvimos en un centro comercial de puerto Ángeles, hay compramos en algunas tiendas, la verdad estaba decidida a cambiar el look, cada vez que elegía algo como un vestido negro, tía alice me miraba con reproche y confusión.

De repente vi el que deberia ser el punto inicial de mi cambio de look "UNA PELUQUERIA" de verdad ya nesecitaba un cambio en mi cabello.

Tía voy a parar hay, este... si quieres nos vemos mas tarde- Dije, aunque sabia que no me iba a dejar ir...

Miro a la peluquería y después a mi, cerro los ojos - Nessie, tu papá nos va a matar- dijo muy segura- si te haces algo en el cabello... tu lo sabes muy bien!

Lose, pero es mi cabello- conteste molesta- y en cierto caso es a mi a quien me va a matar y lo dudo...-Dije volteando los ojos.

Bueno, esta bien- dijo mirándome a los ojos- pero si se molesta no es culpa mía- dijo parándose al frente de la peluquería.

Esta bien- Dije molesta, cuando me iba hacia a la peluquería ella me agarro del brazo - No hagas muchos cambios- Dijo, mientras yo asentía.

Me fui casi corriendo a la peluquería no quería que mi tía cambiara de opción y me obligara a irme a la casa, entre a la peluquería me senté en una silla que parecía ser del salón de espera, hasta que una mujer como de 45 años me dijo- Señorita que desea?

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, no se si lo hice para que mi tía no se enterara o por la emoción se me olvido pensar en que me iba hacer...- MMM.... pues quiero que me pinten el cabello de negro, con mechitas rosadas, me lo alicen y que me corten la pollina desgrafilada...- Sabia que esto me costaria la vida, pero todo sea por el cambio.

Pase por aquí- Dijo la señora, mientras me indicada con la mano, me senté en una silla, con un tapizado negro muy cómodo.

Aproximadamente a la hora termino, cuando me vi no podía creer que esa era yo... me veía hermosa en mi propio estilo y me encantaba mi nueva y mejora pollina... le pague a la señora y salí de la tienda... cuando lo pensé bien, tendría que comprarme un sombrero si quería dar una sorpresa, me metí en una tienda de accesorios y me compre un sombrero negro que cubría todo mi cabello y unos lentes de sol... estos no los necesitaba pero eran hermosos y combinaban perfectos con el sombrero. Después de pagar salí de la tienda y me dispuse a llamar a mi tía...

Marque el número y al tercer timbre contesto mi tía....

Hola, cariño- Dijo- Ahora te vas a enfrentar a la muerte??- Pregunto divertida...

Me encogi de hombros- Me viste no??- pregunte no tan sorprendida.

No mucho, trato de ahorrarme los detalles para el espectáculo- dijo, con un tono divertido.

Me puedes recoger?- pregunte, tratando de cambiar el tema.

En 5 minutos estoy allá- luego tranco... me senté en una banca.

Exactamente a los 5 minutos vi su Porsche, me monte, no dije nada en el camino. Cuando llegamos, rompí el silencio:

Por favor, reúnelos a todos, ellos deben saber mi cambio - dije suspirando, tenia los nervios de punta.

Esta bien, tu padre ya llego, tu abuelo esta en camino- dijo muy seria- en unos 10 minutos llegara.

Esta bien- dije ahora si preocupada- gracias.

Entramos a la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo, mis tíos jugaban vencidas, mis padres estaban hablando con tía Rosalie y la abuela.

Corp. escaleras arriba, me vestí con unos pantalones tubo, una blusa morada y unas botas negras... alguien toco la puerta... respondí dudosa con un "pase"... era tía Alice:

Tu abuelo ya llego- dijo mirando mi ropa con desprecio.

Ya bajo...- dije, mi tía se fue, respire profundo varias veces antes de bajar.

Todos estaban reunidos como prometió tía Alice, tenían caras de confusión, excepto mi tía Alice que sabia para que era...

Me pare en el centro...

Que pasa por que estas tan nerviosa?- pregunto tío Jasper.

Déjenme y les explico- dije mirando a mis padres, tía rose y Alice- bueno como sabrán, hoy fui de compras con mi tía Alice y decide hacerme una transformación completa.... lo siento tías, padres, lo hice, modifique mi cabello.... Yo se cuanto lo amaban - dije casi suplicando.

Mi tío Emmett se rió a carcajada limpia.

Er.. Era eso?- pregunto entre risas.

Si, bueno es que no lo has visto- dije muy segura, mis padres fruncieron el ceño.

Bueno muéstranoslo- dijo papa.

Esta bien- dije muy nerviosa, poco a poco subí mi mano hacia mi cabeza, de un golpe saque mi sombrero, mi cabello cayo, todos estaban en silencio hasta mi tío Emmett dejo de reírse, vi como mi padre se paraba de su asiento y me gritaba-¡¿QUE ES...ESTO?!-Pregunto entre gritos- ¡¡QUE HICISTE, ARRUINASTE TU CABELLO!!- yo solo lo miraba atónita, ¿¿por que mi papa era tan exagerado??....

Edward, tranquilo es solo cabello - oí a mi madre decir a mi padre...

ESTARAS CASTIGADA TRES MESES- grito mi padre.

Me fui hacia las escaleras y pensé en voz alta- Esto solo te pasa a ti Reneesme, tu sola tienes padres tan exagerados...- Dije inconcientemente...

¿Que dijiste?- dijo mi padre...

Ups- pensé y salí corriendo a mi cuarto....Pronto me haría un tatuaje...jeje.

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!! soy nueva, esta es mi historia, bueno, comenten, si les gusta, si no, tomatazos, alertas, favoritos, solo tienen que que darle al votoncito verde!!!!! o al que dice "Go"!****!! besos Nebli.  
**


End file.
